Ice Fish Trio
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: When Mr Puffin and Kumajirou were kidnapped and brought to an unknown peninsula, they have to work together with an unlikely friend that would soon form a valuable team among the three of them.
1. Arguments

**This is my first Hetalia story. I do not own anything except my own characters: My Malaysia OC and her companion.**

* * *

" Aww, come on tough guy!" Mr Puffin pleaded to his owner, Iceland. The little bird was flapping around the room while the Icelandic boy was busy with the stacks of paperwork.

Iceland sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose. Obviously, he's been like this since last week during the world meeting and his Norwegian friend, Norway wanted to call him to call him 'Big Brother'. " Nei. I'm busy," said Iceland, without looking at the bird.

Mr Puffin perched on top of Iceland's head and craned his neck to look at his paperwork. " Why waste your time doing all of this crap?" he asked with sarcasm. " It's not like your life depends on these papers. You need to get laid with a girl or two and maybe a little game of 'Shirts and Skins'"

Suddenly, Iceland slammed his fist on the table. " Enough! Just let me work in peace."

The puffin pecked his head with his coloured beak. " You know why people tease you?" he squawked angrily. " You don't know how to relax! All I wanted I nice time with ya and you picked work over me? Fine, have it you way Mr Heart-Of-Ice."

With that, Mr Puffin flew out from the window to get away from the argument. Iceland gave out a frustrated sigh. _' Why does he have to be like this?'_ he thought to himself. _' Damn it! I thought he could learn some manners but I guess not.'_

Iceland looked at his paperwork. " Maybe he's right. Maybe I am a little up-tight."

He thought to himself until his eyes sparked with an idea. _' I know, I'll finish my paperwork and then I can go out and play with Mr Puffin!" _So without further ado, Iceland worked on his papers as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile,

Mr Puffin was flying over Reykjavik, trying to find something to do. _' Man,'_ he thought to himself. _' What is that guy's problem? Every time I'm around him, he's always piss off with either me or the other Nordics.' _ He landed on top of a boulder that shows the view of Elliðaá river.

Suddenly, he saw a salmon lying unguarded by the other side. He flew across and examined the fish carefully. " It's ashamed someone left it here," Mr Puffin shrugged. " Oh well, finders-keepers."

He gobbled up the fish until it was nothing but a bone. But, the puffin felt a searing pain in his head.

" What...the..hell?" he slurred and before he knew it, someone grabbed him and tied his beak and placed him in a sack.

* * *

**Oh, I wonder who kidnapped Mr Puffin? Well just like I said, I do not own anyone except my Malaysia OC and her companion. Please review and I hope it's alright :)**


	2. Forgetfulness

**Alright! Let's take a little trip to the country above America and see what happened.**

* * *

In a little town in Canada, there lived a little polar bear named Kumajirou and his owner, the representative of Canada. Sadly, no one remembered Canada actually existed and this caused the Canadian to be forgotten not only by other nations, but also by his own pet.

" Kumachi, time for dinner!" Canada cried with the softest voice that was barely loud enough. Also, Canada tends to forget about the polar bear's name, vice versa.

" Who are you?" the polar bear asked, tilting his head. The Canadia sighed deeply and said," I'm your owner, Canada. Remember?"

But this goes on and sometimes, reader, I wonder how do they get along? Well, let's just leave it be for now.

Canada was disappointed with the luck he is having. Sometimes, he wished that Kumajirou would remember his name and maybe the other countries could show a little respect to him. He sometimes envied his brother, America for having all the attention and the credit.

" C'est la vie," he whispered to himself. After Kumajirou ate his dinner, he decided to go for a walk in the snow. Forgetting that his owner is next to him, he got up and walk towards the door.

_' How am I going to make him remember me?'_ Canada thought to himself. Then he remembered something. He involuntarily smacked his forehead. " I forgot his name!" he cried. " But I must also find a way for him to remember mine, though."

Meanwhile, Kumajirou was plodding through the snow while trying to remember something. On and on, his feet going 'plod', 'plod', 'plod' through to the snow. Suddenly, he decided to look for some fish to eat.

Sure he just had dinner, but his stomach rumbled to tell him that it needed more. _' I can't remember what am I trying to remember,'_ Kumajirou thought. He shrugged at this until he smelled something delicious.

" Smells like someone's cooking fish for supper," said Kumajirou, licking his chops.

He followed the scent like it was a magnet and as he arrived at the scene, he saw a well-grilled fish just waiting to be eaten. But before he could sample a bite, he felt needle-like shots on his back and a feel of drug effect in his system.

When he turned around, he saw a silhouetted black figure approaching him.

"W-who...are..you?" he slurred before collapsing with a 'thud'.

* * *

**Oh no! Who kidnapped both the bear and bird? And what does it want with the both of them? Stay tune!**


	3. Black Market

**Well, now it's a suspense. Where are they now?**

* * *

Mr Puffin groaned and tried to gain his senses. _' Where the hell am I?'_ he thought to himself. He tried to speak, but the cloth around his beak was restricting him from saying a work. He used his webbed feet to untie the knot and and slowly, he pulled it away from his beak and gave a deep breath.

He was kidnapped.

He tried to cut the sack, but his beak was not as sharp as a falcon's or a macaw's. He sighed and tried to squawk out for help but something hit him at the side of the sack and it somehow affect his hollow ribcage. All he could do now is wait and pray in hope of being rescued and alive.

He can't tell the time due to the darkness around him, but he could tell that the ride was over for the sack he was in was dropped on the ground. Luckily, it didn't hurt as much as he squawked back then. Then, the sack was undid and a hand grabbed him by the beak and while he was struggling, the hand threw him in a rusty cage that can fit a canary.

" You can't do this to me, bastard!" Mr Puffin screech at the hand, but he felt another pain with a sharp barbed wire that was poked between his right wing. Soon, the area he was in was dark but noisy with different birds chirping, squawking and screeching for help.

Mr Puffin could see different exotic birds in the same area he's in and he heard a purring on an engine and that's when he knew he is going into a far away place. He nestled himself to the corner and whispered," I'm sorry tough guy. I won't be back."

Meanwhile, Kumajirou was also coming into his senses. His mind was slow at seeing his surrounding but his scent of smell did not failed him. He was chained with a rusty chain and it was so tight around his neck, he felt as if he wanted to die. Then, he heard screams and cries of other animals around him. They were not afraid of him.

They were afraid of their awaiting fate.

Suddenly, the door flew opened and a man threw a cage next to him and the man screamed in a language he did not understand. _' I am definitely not at home,' _he thought to himself.

The cage that was thrown next to him was actually Mr Puffin's!

" Mr Puffin?" Kumajirou asked. The puffin stopped and gasp with a mix of shock and delight.

" Well what do ya know," he chuckled. " Ice bear is trapped with me! I can't believe I'm glad to see you, Kumajirou."

The polar bear gave him a smile. " I'm glad your here too! So where are we?"

Mr Puffin shook his head. " Beats me."

Then, something caught his attention. A sign on the wall. Mr Puffin focused on the letters that spelled out hell for all the creatures:

"Kim Bros' Medicine, Fashion and Exotic Pets".

" Kumajirou," Mr Puffin whispered. " We're in a black market!"

* * *

**Ah, the suspense is killing me! Don't worry they'll be saved :)**


	4. Lapras

**Wohoo! I'm on a roll with this story!**

* * *

Both puffin and bear were terrified at the sentence. " We are doing to die!" Mr Puffin squawked. Kumajirou felt like he wanted to cry and he wished he'd remember the owner that took care of him would save the both of them.

Suddenly, both of them heard the door opened and an angry-looking man was looking at the two of them. He grabbed Kumajirou's chain and his other hand lifted Mr Puffin's cage. The two of them were brought into a windowless room with dead carcasses of animals lying around and the stench was unbearable.

The man tied Kumajirou next to a pipe while he placed Mr Puffin on the table and turned around to get a cleaver. Mr Puffin's heart was racing with fear._ ' Is this going to be the end?'_ he asked himself. Mr Puffin looked at Kumajirou and gave him a small smile. I mean, a real smile!

Just as the man was about to grab him, a flash of lightning strikes the man until he screamed in pain. Mr Puffin looked around to see who was the attacker and the saviour that saved him from the slaughter. When he caught a glimpse of his saviour, he gasped in surprise.

His rescuer was not a human. Nor was it an animal he'd seen before. It had a body of a seal that was sleek, tail like a whale's, long neck, a reptilian head with two small horns like a giraffe and sharp teeth. The creature was not so big. It was about the same size like Kumajirou, except the creature has flippers instead of paws or legs or hooves. But the thing that struck the most from this creature is its eyes.

They were reddish-brown and they show an expression of determination, friendliness and a slight anger.

Mr Puffin felt as if he could trust this creature as he watched it released Kumajirou from the chain by breaking the chain with its steel-like jaws. After that, the creature helped Mr Puffin get out from the cage, he spread his wings to give them a few flaps before landing on top of Kumajirou.

" Thanks, for saving us back there," he thanked the creature with gratitude. " Who are you and what are you?"

The creature gave a friendly smile and said " I'm Lapras. Lapras Waterhorse. My owner told me to save you and I think she may want to look at the both of you. You two looked familiar."

Both the bear and puffin exchanged glances and then back at Lapras. The creature was a male and he was very friendly towards the two of them. " Alright we'll go with you," said Kumajirou. Mr Puffin nodded.

So the three of them went out of the building and as they were running with Mr Puffin flying, he flapped towards Lapras and asked, " Where are we?"

Lapras stopped to looked up at him.

" We're in the peninsula of Malaysia."

* * *

**Yeah so that's so the three met each other. So please review if you like.**


	5. Malaysia

**Alright! This is where my Oc comes in.**

* * *

" Malaysia?" asked Mr Puffin. Kumajirou was also confused. Malaysia was very new to them so they followed Lapras until they reached outside. It was night time and both the polar bear and puffin were feeling tired from their long journey.

Lapras nodded. " Yeah, Malaysia. It's located below Thailand and above Singapore and Indonesia."

Kumajirou tilted his head in confusion. " So why are we here?"

" We're waiting for my owner, Malaysia."

Just right on cue, a woman by the age of twenty, wearing glasses and she has a slight bit of curve in her body figure. She has dark brown eyes that shows compassion and determination. She smiled as she helped rehabilitate a few pangolins into a truck . She whispered comforting words to them until they trusted her.

After that, she turned to look at Lapras and the polar bear and puffin. Lapras bounded to her as she gave him a hug. _' So that's the representative of Malaysia,'_ thought Mr Puffin.

"_ Apa khabar?"_ asked Malaysia. Kumajirou and Mr Puffin tilted their heads.

" Could you repeat that please?" Kumajirou asked politely. Malaysia chuckled and replied," How are you? Are you alright?"

Mr Puffin perched on her shoulder. " Yeah, we're fine toots. I am if it weren't for Lapras here, we would have been killed." The waterhorse nodded solemnly. " He's right Malaysia," he sighed. " One of the man tried to kill both of them."

Then, the three of them saw Malaysia's expression changes from happy and friendly to stern and grim. Obliviously she's thinking about something. " _Celaka,"_ she cursed under her breath until she returned her gaze to the three of them.

"Well, it's getting late and you two looked like you need to rest," she replied as Lapras led the three of them into Malaysia's truck. " Don't worry," Lapras reassured the two creatures with him. " Malaysia knows what to do. She loves animals."

So as the three were seated at the back, Malaysia drove them towards her home. During the drive, Mr Puffin decided to asked some questions, which Malaysia didn't seemed to mind answering them.

" Why are we in your country?" he asked. Lapras and Kumajirou were silent as they were all waiting for Malaysia's reply. " Some people just won't listen. They just wanted more money and not realizing that all flora and fauna are important on this planet. The people. My People! Would choose this path!"

Mr Puffin and Kumajirou were both shocked at Malaysia's anger. Lapras, sensing his two companions are nervous, told them," She's like this whenever some animals were killed or tortured mercilessly."

The polar bear and Mr Puffin nodded in silence.

Just as the three of them arrived at Malaysia's house and they were surprised with different trees they've never seen before and the exotic wildlife that were abundant in the area. Malaysia released the pangolins while Lapras was leading Mr Puffin and Kumajirou into the house. He led them to the living room.

" You can sleep on the sofa," Lapras pointed out to them. The two of them decided to sleep and talk tomorrow about how they are going home. Just then, Malaysia came in and locked the door.

" Lapras, can I speak with you in my room?"

The waterhorse nodded and followed his owner to her room after he looked at the two creatures on the sofa.

_' Something tells me that we are going to be a team,'_ he smiled to himself.

* * *

**Alright! So what does Malaysia want to take about? Stay tune!**


	6. Explanations

**Okay, so what does Malaysia want to tell Lapras?**

* * *

Lapras followed Malaysia until they entered a warm-feeling type of room. The room was filled with different types of books on the shelves, a computer with several papers scattered on the desk and and comfortable bed. Lapras climbed on the bed as Malaysia closed the door quietly.

" So what do you want to talk about?" asked Lapras. Malaysia sat next to him and faced him. " Tell me Lapras, do you know who those ice animals are?"

Lapras shook his head. " No. I've never been to the world meeting so I don't know who they are."

Malaysia understood and said," That's fine. I'll tell you who they are: the polar bear's name is Kumajirou and he belongs to Canada while the Puffin's name is Mr Puffin and he belongs to Iceland."

Lapras' eyes sparkled. " Cool! So are we going to bring them back?"

Malaysia nodded and Lapras saw a thoughtful look in her face. " What are you thinking of?" he asked. Malaysia returned her gaze at him. " I've been thinking that you are going to take them back. I think it's time I give you a chance to lead them back."

Lapras could not believe it! " M-malaysia, this is a surprise! Sure you're not joking?"

But Malaysia's gaze was telling him that she meant it. But Lapras was uneasy. All in his life, he has never lead anyone before. This was a rare opportunity Malaysia was giving him. Malaysia, sensing Lapras' tensed features stroked his back gently to soothe him.

" Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Lapras smiled but tilted his head in confusion. " Wait a minute. If I am going to lead Kumajirou and Mr Puffin, what are you going to do?"

Malaysia chuckled and rubbed the part between his horns affectionately. " Well, I'm booking a flight to Reykjavik to inform Iceland about Mr Puffin's whereabouts and then, the two of us will find a transportation to Ontario to inform Canada as well. So, the three of us will meet you three there. Alright?"

Lapras nodded in agreement. " Okay, so where are we suppose to go?"

" Remember what I have taught you, Lapras. Also, know your team and find some friends and make no enemies," explained Malaysia. " And one more thing, I am honored to have you as my student."

Lapras nuzzled his owner and said, " And I am glad to have you as well."

* * *

**So, Lapras is going to lead the two! So what does he have in mind?**

**Stay tune!**


	7. Plans

**So this is the start of Lapras' adventure with Puffin and Kumajirou. Let's see how will it go.**

* * *

Kumajirou woke up from his sleep to the sound of the rooster's crow. He yawned and looked around. Then he remembered that he and Mr Puffin were saved last night by a creature called a waterhorse named Lapras and his owner, Malaysia.

He looked at his sleeping companion, Mr Puffin who just woke up from his sleep. " Oh, hey there Ice Bear," Mr Puffin greeted him. Kumajirou smiled.

" Ah, good morning to both of you!"

The two ice animals turn their heads and saw Lapras greeting them with a grin. " I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

" Not really Lapras," Kumajirou reassured him. Mr Puffin flew and perched on Lapras' head in greeting. " How's it going Seahorse?"

Lapras chuckled at this. " It's waterhorse and yes, I'm fine. Malaysia said that breakfast is ready and I was hoping that you two will join us."

" You bet!" Mr Puffin squawked happily. " I'm so hungry that I could eat a penguin!"

So the three of them went to the dining room where Malaysia was setting the food on the table. Kumajirou has never seen these types of food.

" So what's on the menu?" Mr Puffin asked as Lapras settled down next to Kumajirou. The food was a mouth-watering sight to the three of them.

" We have charred grilled red snapper, curry puffs and our traditional _nasi lemak," _said Malaysia. Lapras showed both Kumajirou and Mr Puffin how to eat the snapper. To their surprise, they actually liked it and thanked Malaysia for the meal.

" This is really good!" Mr Puffin cried as he gobbled the last bit of the fish. Kumajirou licked his chops in satisfaction. Lapras nodded in agreement.

" I can never get tired of your cooking Malaysia," Lapras smiled at his owner.

" Well, I'm flattered by all of your compliments. So Lapras, did you tell them about your plan?"

Mr Puffin and Kumajirou looked at Lapras and Lapras told them about his plan to get them back and meet all three of their owners in Canada.

" Who?" asked Kumajirou. Both Lapras and Kumajirou were shocked. " You mean that you don't know your owner's name?!" Mr Puffin squawked angrily. " How could you!"

But Malaysia has the calmest expression said," He'll remember his owner soon." So the three of the ice animals agreed with Lapras' plan.

" And where are we going first?" asked Mr Puffin, now excited. " I am thinking of going to South Africa, across the continent of South America and then to Alaska," Lapras suggested but Mr Puffin was not sure.

" Hold on, Lapras. Why don't we travel to Japan and hitchhiked a boat or ship to get to Alaska and then get to Canada?"

Malaysia nodded with approval. " I agree with him Lapras. It's a short cut."

Lapras' face was hot with embarrassment while Mr Puffin said," Hey, don't worry about it. We just want to go back." Kumajirou was confused.

" How are we going to Japan?" he asked. Lapras gave both of them a smirk. He went upstairs and rushed back downstairs with a harness-like object in his mouth.

" How would you guys like a little ride?" he muffled between the harness.

Both Mr Puffin and Kumajirou looked at each other and asked Malaysia," So when are we going to leave?"

Malaysia gave them a chuckle. " As soon as possible."

* * *

**Yeah! Let the adventure begin!**


	8. Japan

**Let the adventure, begin!**

* * *

Malaysia dropped the trio to the pier and helped Lapras to put on the harness. Once Lapras was prepared, he, Mr Puffin and Kumajirou bidder Malaysia goodbye.

" See in Canada," Lapras smiled. Kumajirou hugged her while Mr Puffin pecked her on the cheek.

" Be careful," Kumajirou whispered. " Yeah and don't forget to wear something warm, Amazon princess!" Mr Puffin squawked. Malaysia chuckled and hugged the three of them.

" I wish you luck on your journey," she winked. " _Selamat tinggal!"_

With that, she drove away to get to the airport. For the trio, Lapras leaped into the sea and resurfaced for air. " Do you think you can hold this?" asked Lapras as he gave the leash that was at the end of the harness to Kumajirou.

" Of course!" Kumajirou nodded. Then, he turned to look at Mr Puffin. " Mr Puffin, do you want to fly or do you want to hold on to me and flap your wings to give me a boost?" asked Lapras. Mr Puffin thought for a moment and said, " Well, I'll hold on to ya but if all else fails I'm gonna fly!" And he perched on Lapras' head.

With everything settled, Lapras lowered his head and thrusted his body forward and swam as fast as mako shark! With his flippers acting as his paddles and his head forward like an arrow, it is likely that the trio will make it to Japan before sundown.

Kumajirou was holding onto the leash for dear life while Mr Puffin was screaming with fear but then changed to enjoyment. He helped Lapras by steering him and giving him a little boost with his powered wings.

" THIS IS AWESOME!" Mr Puffin cried. Lapras laughed in delight while Kumajirou was enjoying himself. Soon, they reached Japan without feeling tired. The three of them laid down, panting at the shores while laughing.

" Let's do it again!" Mr Puffin panted while looking at the waterhorse. " Maybe next time," sighed Lapras. Kumajirou gave Lapras a friendly cuff between his horns. Lapras returned the playful gesture with his right flipper.

" Guys, I think we made it!" cried Kumajirou and the other two turned around and saw the majestic Mount Fuji. Lapras and Mr Puffin gasped in awe. They have never seen the mountain of Japan before.

" Woah, it's huge!" squawked Mr Puffin. Lapras nodded. '_ It's taller and bigger than Mount Kinabalu,'_ he thought to himself. So the three admire the scene until,

"_ Kon'nichiwa_, are all of you rost(lost)?"

Lapras recognized that quiet voice. He looked at his left and saw the representative of Japan! " _Kon'nichiwa_, Japan!" cried Lapras as he bowed down in greeting. Both Mr Puffin and Kumajirou did the same as well. Japan returned the bow and asked again, " Why are arr(all) of you here?"

So Lapras explained about the situation and Japan nodded in understanding. " I see," he said. " Werr(Well), I think that can be settled for Maraysia has been my friend."

" So we are taking a boat," asked Lapras. " That is correct," said Japan. " I have a boat that is reaving(leaving) to Araska tonight. Before the three of you go, are arr of you hungry?"

With that question, Lapras' tummy rumbled in response. Japan laughed and an gave the three of them sushi and sashimi as an early dinner. After dinner, Lapras and the two ice animals thanked Japan and bowed to him as he brought them to the boat.

" I wish all of you good ruck(luck)," Japan bowed. " _Nihon, dōmo arigatōgozaimashita,"_ said Lapras and the three of the departed on the boat that will go to Alaska.

* * *

**Alright! Are the trio going to make it to Alaska in time?**_  
_


	9. Owners

**Wow, the trio met Japan! Now what are they going to do on the boat?**

* * *

" So Lapras, has your owner been to the World Meeting?" asked Mr Puffin. Kumajirou was looking out across the Pacific Ocean while Lapras was looking up at the starry sky.

" Oh, yes. She's been to the meeting but not me," said Lapras. " I've always heard of the meeting being hectic with France and England fighting, America saying he's the 'hero', Germany shouting for everyone to shut up and Russia asking most of the other nations to become one with him."

Mr Puffin laughed. " Well, that's exactly what happened in every meeting I've been with tough guy." Lapras looked at the sail that was pushed by the breeze of the wind.

" How about Iceland?" asked Lapras. " What is he like?"

Mr Puffin smirked and said, " Well, he's tough. Tough enough to reject Norway's pleading to call him 'big bro'. He always work and sometimes, he forgets about me. So I remembered I jumped in while he was singing his song. And boy, I'm telling ya, he enjoyed that!"

Both Lapras and Mr Puffin laughed. " So I take it that you guys are inseparable like me and Malaysia?"

Mr Puffin shrugged. " I guess you can say that. But he's been uptight lately that I wished I was back now to have fun with him. I kinda miss that Heart-Of-Ice."

Lapras nodded in understanding. " Hey Lapras, does Malaysia have a boyfriend?" asked Mr Puffin. Lapras shook his head. " Not that I know of. But I remembered when she came back from the World Meeting, she somehow has crush on Spain."

Mr Puffin laughed and gave a whistle. " Oh, she's a lucky gal! Spain is a nice guy." Lapras snorted. " We'll see if he comes to Malaysia or if she brings me to the meeting, I want to see him first."

" Someone's a little protective," Mr Puffin smirked. So Lapras got off the topic and asked Kumajirou, " Hey, Kumajirou, do you remember anything about your owner?"

Suddenly, Kumajirou's eye sparked with remembrance. " Yeah, I remembered. Canada's been forgotten by every country and I'm a bit ashamed that I can't remember him, the man who took care of me and raised me."

Lapras placed a flipper on the polar bear's back. " But Malaysia remembers him." Kumajirou looked at him and gave him a thankful smile. " Thanks, for making me remember him on this journey.

" No problem."

I was getting dark and only the moon was shining in the sky. Mr Puffin flew over Lapras. " Why don't you guys sleep first? I will do the night watch."

Lapras was worried for his friend. " But Mr Puffin, you need to rest too!"

Puffin just chuckled. " I'll be fine. I have the moon to navigate and I can give a boost for the sail to go faster than before."

" Alright," sighed Lapras. " Wake me up if you want to take turns."

Mr Puffin nodded. " Sure thing, now go to sleep."

So Lapras slumped his body next to Kumajirou and snuggled into his warm fur. He closed his eyes to wait for the day that was about to come.

* * *

**Okay, Kumajirou finally remembers Canada! So what are they going to do tomorrow?**


	10. Fishing

**Hmm, so what lies ahead for the trio?**

* * *

Lapras woke up to the glare of the sun. He gave himself a yawn and stretch his neck before looking around. Mr Puffin was perching on the side of the boat and Lapras walked up to him.

" Good morning Mr Puffin," Lapras greeted him. Mr Puffin turned his head and Lapras stepped back in shocked. His feathers were all ruffled and unkept, his eyes were red with tiredness and even his cute red bow tie was messed up.

" What happened to you!" cried Lapras as he helped Mr Puffin by smoothening his feathers. " I figured if I stayed up, we would be close to Alaska. But I guess not," Mr Puffin chuckled tiredly.

" Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Lapras. " You could have a rest at that time!" But Mr Puffin shook his head. " Nah, you've done so much for me that I want to do something for you!"

Lapras was touched by Mr Puffin's answer. He stayed up all night for him? Lapras sighed and said, " Why don't you rest now and let Kumajirou and I handled it. Please? For me?"

Mr Puffin was about to deny but he felt tired. So he nodded and flew over to sleep next to the mast of the boat. _' What can I do at this hour?'_ Lapras asked himself. Then, he heard his stomach rumbling.

" I guess I have to catch breakfast," said Lapras. " But I need some help.

So he woke up Kumajirou and told him about his fishing trip. Kumajirou did not hesitate and helped Lapras unbuckled the harness he was wearing. " Make sure you don't wake Mr Puffin and help me keep the fishes on the boat," Lapras instructed him. Kumajirou nodded.

Lapras took a deep breath, positioned himself at the edge and dove into the sea with ease. When he opened his eyes, he saw a little underwater city of fishes swimming pass him and the further he went down, the more he could see different types of marine life in front of him.

He searched the whole area until he spotted a school of tunas. He smirked and paddle his flippers like a torpedo at full speed to chase the tunas to the boat. Then, Lapras would grab them and throw them on the boat while Kumajirou would not let them escape.

Sometimes, Lapras would do a trick by tossing the tuna in the air and smacking it with his tail towards the boat. Other than that, he would spin his body to tackle the tuna and jump into the air and slam-dunked the tuna on the boat.

Lapras was feeling great about his fishing trip until something knocked his side with full force. Lapras turned around to see his attacker but he saw nothing except-

A black and white giant with sharp cone-shaped teeth!

* * *

**Oh no! What did Lapras see? Stay tune and please comment if you like.**


	11. Mika

**Can you guess what Lapras just saw? If you got it right, give yourself a hand!**

* * *

Lapras blinked multiple times before seeing the enormous creature in front of him. It had big, round eyes that were curious to look at him and despite the sharp teeth, it has a playful grin. It was a black and white with large pectoral fins and a huge dorsal fin. It giggled at Lapras and it sounds feminine.

" Oh, I'm so sorry that I bumped into you," the creature giggled. Lapras did not hear but and whispered with awe.

" You're an orca."

The orca, now looked at him with a smile. " Yes, I'm an orca. But I'm not an adult yet, I'm still young. So what's your name? I've never seen you before. I am Mika by the way."

" Lapras," he whispered. _' All this time, I've heard stories about these majestic creatures. And now, I'm seeing one this close to me and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'_

" Lapras? That's a cute name!" she cried. " I saw you doing a hunt for the tunas and I've got to say, it was impressive! Are you going to the shores?"

Lapras swam close to her slowly. " The shores?" he asked, confuse. The orca nodded slowly. " Yeah, I go there to get seals. Seals have the most succulent meat and thinking about it make me hungry." But she looked at Lapras up and down.

" You are not seal, but you looked like one," she commented. Lapras shrugged. " I'm just born this way. Wait, did you say that the shores have seals?"

Mika nodded.

" If there are seals, that means that you're going to Alaska!" he cried. " We are going there as well."

So Lapras told Mika about his journey with Mr Puffin and Kumajirou. Speaking of which, he went up to the surface to eat. When he arrived, Kumajirou was eating some of the fish while Mr Puffin just woke up.

" Hi, Lapras," Kumajirou greeted him between bites of the tuna. " Where were you and you were awesome catching the tuna!"

" Yeah, waterhorse! Even when I was sleeping, I feel like you're not on the boat," Mr Puffin squawked at him. " But thanks for the tunas though."

Lapras joined the other two for his late breakfast and told them about Mika and her journey to the shores of Alaska. " And she said that she's going to help us get there," he explained.

" Like how?" asked Mr Puffin. On cue, the trio felt the boat being pushed at a fast pace. The three of them looked at the end of the boat and found Mika pushing them until they reached the coast that was populated with tawny fur seals. " Woah, check it out guys!" cried Mr Puffin as he saw the seals.

The three of them got down the boat and Kumajirou helped Lapras to put on the harness. The three of them thanked Mika for giving them a push to the shores. Lapras told Mr Puffin and Kumajirou to go ahead of him first while he went to the edge of the sea.

" Thanks again Mika," said Lapras, smiling. Mika giggled. " It's the least I could do and will we see each other again?"

Lapras was not sure. So he swam next to her and whispered, " Maybe. Goodbyes aren't forever." Suddenly, Mika gave Lapras a small lick on his cheek. Lapras' face was blushing fifty shades of red. With that, he returned to joined his other two companions.

" Aww, I think he's in love~" Mr Puffin cooed at him. Lapras, embarrassed by this gave the puffin a playful nip on the wingtip and Kumajirou joined Lapras' side as the walked.

" Don't worry Lapras," said Kumajirou. " We'll see her again."

Lapras gave him a small smile as the three of the walked into the primitive nature of the Alaskan wilderness.

* * *

**Yeah, the three made it! Will they reunite with their owners in the end?**


	12. Wilderness

**Yeah, this is 'Call Of The Wild' Hetalia style!**

* * *

Alaska. A place that releases the primitive side of life. There are rules that must be obeyed in order to survive and your chance of survivals are limited.

As for the trio, they can't tell or remember how far they've been traveling. They only knew about one thing and that is to get home. Little did they know, the cold tundra has effected them. Especially Lapras.

" Are we there yet?" asked Lapras as he looked up to see Mr Puffin flying to look for a sign. " Nah, no sign or anything!" Mr Puffin squawked disappointingly. Then, the both of them looked behind to see Kumajirou plodding through the snow slowly, as if he's trying to remember something.

" What's on your mind Kumajirou?" asked Lapras, who slowed down. " I remembered something," Kumajirou whispered. " We are halfway there and the closest part of Canada is Dawson."

" Great," Mr Puffin muttered. " Just great! We are all going to starve and we will be eaten by wolves by the time we reached there."

But Lapras was not convinced. " Maybe there is a way! We just have to stop and listen for some help."

The polar bear and puffin looked at him as if he was crazy. " Are you saying that we should ask a wolf for help?" said the uneasy Mr Puffin. Lapras nodded.

" Yes, Mr Puffin. Wolves are survivors in these kind of conditions. We may endure the cold, but they are the beast at tracking down prey and food that are hidden in this wasteland. So if we asked a wolf about a way to get to Dawson as soon as possible, we could repay the debt," explained Lapras.

Mr Puffin perched on Lapras' head. " Are you thick in the head?" he squawked. " The only debt we'll pay a wolf is to get eaten!"

" I agree with Lapras," said Kumajirou. " What other choices to we have in this wilderness."

So the three of them continued their journey slowly and kept a sharp eye out for a wolf. But for a long journey like this, the three of them were very hungry. " Alright Mr Wild," Mr Puffin squawked at Lapras. " Where the hell are we going to find food?"

Lapras chuckled and pat the icy-snowed ground. " Can you feel it guys? Below us are some fishes and the only way to get them is to break the ice."

He looked at Kumajirou. " Polar bears are known for breaking the ice to hunt seals and fish," he explained. " So, if you don't mind breaking the ice, Kumajirou?"

" Gladly," said Kumajirou and he stood on his hind legs, lifting his front paws and thrusts it into the ice! The ice cracked made a hole in the ground and the three of them saw a few fishes swimming around. Lapras smirked at the shocked Puffin.

" Dinner is served."

The three of them fished out the fishes and ate them hungrily. " You're a genius Lapras," praised Kuumajirou. Mr Puffin agreed until he caught a strange fish.

" Hey guys!" cried Mr Puffin. " Look what I've found."

Lapras and Kumajirou looked at the strange fish. It had a pale-white coloured like the ice and the body was as fragile as a glass. " It's an ice fish," said Lapras.

Then, Kumajirou has an idea. " Guys, I've been thinking about this journey."

" And?" asked Mr Puffin.

" And I've been thinking of naming the three of us as a team!"

Before the three of them could respond, they heard a faint cry going 'Ki-yi, ki-yi' and a long howl. And that's when they all knew it was a wolf.

* * *

**Oh, what are they going to do now?**


	13. A Team

**Yeah, it's going to be good! What adventure lies ahead for the three of them?**

* * *

The trio followed the sound until they saw a camp. It's not the camp you and I see, but it was an Indian's camp and it was full of the red-skinned people. The sound they were looking for was drawn to a group of children, crowding around something. They were laughing cruelly at it.

" Mr Puffin, do you think you could fly and see what's going on?" asked Lapras. Mr Puffin laughed quietly. " That's my speciality."

And he flew above the children to see the view. He could not believe his eyes: the children were tormenting a grown up wolf! He flew back towards where Lapras and Kumajirou were waiting and told the story.

" Poor wolf," Kumajirou sighed, feeling bad about it. " We got to save him!"

" Yeah! So went can we have the real actio-"

But Lapras shushed both of them to be quiet. Once the cost was cleared, he said," Alright, we'll save him. But we need to distract the kids first. Mr Puffin, do you think you can show off your cuteness and Kumajirou, you and me will have to drag the wolf out of here. If all else fails, we attack."

Kumajirou loved the idea but Mr Puffin disagreed. " I love the plan Lapras," explained Mr Puffin. " But there's no way in hell I'm going to let some kid touch me!"

" Then fly," said Lapras. " So are you all with me?"

He placed his flipper forward. Kumajirou was next and placed his paw on top and finally, Mr Puffin placed his wing. When the three of them looked into each other's eyes, they know one thing: a team.

" Ice Fish Trio!" they cried, slapping flipper, wing and paw together. So Mr Puffin flew around the kids and all of the kids have never seen a puffin before so they chased after him. Lapras and Kumajirou quickly went towards the wolf. The wolf was a grey wolf and it looked beaten up with all of his scars.

" It's alright, we're taking you away from here," Lapras reassured it. Kumajirou helped the wolf from the front while Lapras covered the rear, in case anyone wants to attack. Luckily, they've escaped the camp with eased and they were waiting for Mr Puffin's arrival.

" Are you alright?' asked Kumajirou. The wolf nodded and closed its eyes. " Thank you," he growled softly.

Just then, Mr Puffin arrived with a tired but proud expression. " Oh, yeah! I showed those brats who's the boss!"

The three of them laughed and asked the wolf where he lived. The wolf said that he lived near the Great Slave Lake and the three of them asked if there's a way to get there. " You will need a sled," said the wolf.

" What's that going to do?" asked Mr Puffin. The wolf explained about dogs pulling the sled with a harness on the dog and pulling the sled at top speed. This gave Kumajirou an idea.

" Guys, you've done a lot for this adventure and I want to play a part too. So Lapras, could you put your harness on me and I will pull all of us to Dawson," he suggested. Lapras thought for a moment.

" Okay, but where are we going to find a sled?"

Just then, Mr Puffin squawked, " Fellas, I believe I found something like a sled. A log that is fine for Kumajirou to pull and strong enough to support us all."

Lapras saw the log and it was a fine oak log and Kumajirou helped Lapras undid the harness and placed it on himself. Mr Puffin tied the leash at the middle of the log and both he and Lapras climbed aboard. " Come with us," Lapras pleaded the wolf who gave them a ghostly smile.

" I'd love to," the wolf growled softly. " But it's been long since I have stepped into human captivity. I want to embrace my ancestors before I go home. Go on without me and thank you."

" We won't forget you!" Mr Puffin squawked as Kumajirou pulled them towards their destination: home.

" Guys, are you up for a little side mission?" asked Lapras, having a small grin on his face. Kumajirou stopped.

" What kind of mission and is it far?" asked Kumajirou. Lapras laughed and said," No, it will be close to Ontario and I have a target on my list."

Mr Puffin cocked his head. " And who would it be that you wanted to kill so badly?"

Lapras has a little bit of evil on his face. " Well, Malaysia told me that there was on boy or girl that can give Canada and his country a bad name. We have the operation: K.J.B."

" But it's called K.G.B and that's from Russia," Mr Puffin tried to correct him. But Lapras shook his head and looked at his two companions. " No, K.J.B stands for:

Kill

Justin

Bieber.

* * *

**Hell yeah! The Ice Fish Trio are going to bring that little prick to justice! I don't know what people see in him.**


	14. Assassination

**Wohoo! We're almost to the end!**

* * *

" That sonofa bitch?" asked Mr Puffin. Unfortunately, the puffin also wanted to kill that so called 'Canadian'. Lapras nodded excitedly. " Yeah, I mean who likes him when he's a prick, racists scumbag!"

Mr Puffin squawked with joy. " Aww, yeah! Finally we are having a real action! What do ya think, Kumajirou?"

Kumajirou thought for moment and then said," If it's best for Canada, then let's do it!"

The three cheered as they made their journey faster than ever. As the trio were on their way to Ontario, both Mr Puffin and Kumajirou heard Lapras humming a tune. " Hey Lapras, what song are you humming?" asked Mr Puffin.

Lapras snapped out his trance and looked at him. Kumajirou also stopped because he wanted to know the song as well. " It's a song that I've been thinking about us since we're a team," said Lapras who was still having a dreamy look in his face. Kumajirou was excited. " Sing for us a verse, Lapras!"

So Lapras took a deep breath and sang the first verse:

_" We're the toughest little creatures in town,_

_Got the moves, got the mojo, no harder working ponies around,_

_We are a trio, work as a team,_

_We'll be the first creatures out on the flag-waving scene,"_ he sang. Kumajirou loved the song so much that he pulled the log with a lot of strength. The song motivated him. Mr Puffin loved the song too!

" Hey, let me try!" squawked Mr Puffin as he flew above Lapras. His voice wasn't as good as Lapras' but Lapras loved it nonetheless.

_" We get going when the going gets tough_

_We know our very best is just never enough,"_ sang Mr Puffin.

Kumajirou, feeling left out decided to sing as he pulled the both of his friends. Thinking for a while, he drew a breath and sang:

_" We're kinda short, but so what?We don't get defeated_

_We could take a little break, but we don't need it."_

Then the three sang together:

_" We've got hearts as strong as orcas,_

_We've got hearts as strong as orcas,_

_We've got hearts as strong as orcas,_

_We've got hea-a-a-arts, hearts strong as orcas!"_

The trio did not know how long they've been singing but as soon as they stopped the song, they gasped. The three of them arrived in Canada and in the states of Ontario! Now, it's time for the kill.

" Alright," Kumajirou panted as both Lapras and Mr Puffin helped him out of the harness and Lapras placed it on himself. " So where are we going to find him?"

" We'll just have to listen for a voice that sounds like a whiny girl that's trying to sing," Lapras cackled at the idea. Suddenly, Mr Puffin heard something. " That must be him. Follow me!"

Lapras and Kumajirou followed the puffin until they reached a little house. The three of them stacked themselves from Kumajirou at the bottom to Mr Puffin on top to see the view from a window. There, Mr Puffin could see the guy singing his first song.

" If we stand here long enough, I'm gonna lose my brain cells!" groaned Mr Puffin. " Hell, our song's way better than his!" Lapras told the two about his plan: luring him out of the house then makes the kill. So he told Mr Puffin to knock on the window and lure him out.

" Cute and cuddly boys," Mr Puffin smirked. " Cute and cuddly."

Mr Puffin tapped the window with his beak and right on cue, Justin Bieber came out. " Aww~" he/she cooed. " What a cute penguin."

Oh no he didn't! " Hey, who are ya callin' penguin chum?" Mr Puffin squawked angrily and pecked him on the face. Feeling angry, Bieber followed the flying puffin until he/she was outside of his house. '_ Where is that little freak?'_ Before he/she could respond to the surrounding, something heavy tackled him/her to the ground. And that thing that tackled was Kumajirou.

While pinned down, Bieber could not see anything except a dark figure with long neck and fiery white eyes with no pupils staring at him/her. " Remember," it or should I say he said. " There will be a momentary discomfort." With that, his mouth shoots out a blast of ice into Bieber's mouth until that Bieber could not speak because the internal organs were all frozen.

" I will freeze the marrows of your bones," the creature droned monotonously. " Each will shatter and fracture and there is nothing you could do but beg me to stop until you couldn't feel and want to end your life." Soon, the three of them stood in silence until the creature's eyes returned to the friendly yet stern colour of reddish-brown as all of them stared at the body.

The deed was done. It was dead.

" Wow," Kumajirou whispered. Mr Puffin was silent until he fluttered on top of the creature. " What are we going to do now, Lapras?"

" Home," he stated as the three of them continued to find the house of the Kumajirou's owner. Just then, they heard three voices:

" Lapras!"

" Mr Puffin!"

" Kumajirou!"

* * *

**Wohoo, thanks to the trio, the little prick is dead! I mean, if South Park killed him why not the same with this. Just to tell you readers, the next chapter is the final chapter. Feel free to comment :)**


	15. Reunion

**Alright my fellow readers, we are almost there to the end.**

* * *

Upon hearing those names, the trio ran towards the sound. " We're here! We're here!" the three of them cried. Then without further ado, the three of them ran up to their owners.

" Lapras! You're okay," Malaysia cried with joy. Lapras laughed and gave his owner a lick and snuggle into a hug. Mr Puffin flew around Iceland before nestling beside him on his shoulder. " I thought I'd lost you," Iceland whispered with tears streaking down from his violet eyes.

" You know me," Mr Puffin smirked. " I'm a survivor! But I miss ya too, tough guy." Canada and Kumajirou stared at each other in an awkward silence until Kumajirou asked," Canada?"

Canada smiled and whispered," You remember me, Kumajirou!" He gave the polar bear a big hug and Kumajirou returned it as well. " Let's go back to my place," said Canada. The others agreed too.

At Canada's home, the trio told their owners about their adventures. Both Iceland and Canada were impressed and Malaysia smiled as she was proud of her pet's independence on the adventure and his new-found friendship. " And so," continued Mr Puffin." We travelled across Alaska to Canada in no time, thanks to Lapras' song!"

This made the three humans look at the waterhorse. " A song, Lapras?" asked Malaysia. Lapras nodded and told them about the the song that represents the three of them. " And so we called ourselves," Kumajirou added and the three of them said it together:

" Ice Fish Trio!"

" More like ' Cutie trio' to me," Canada whispered to Malaysia. " _Ég er sammála. _A fluffy bear, a mafia and a dictionary," Iceland added. Malaysia nodded. " True, but with their different skills, they are special in their own ways and that's a team, my friends."

So the rest of the night, Lapras, Kumajirou and Mr Puffin played together in the living room while the owners were having their own little chat at the dining table. " I would like to thank you for bringing Mr Puffin back," Iceland smiled gratefully at Malaysia. " _Oui, merci beaucoup Malaisie," _Canada thanked her. But Malaysia shook her head.

" No, the one you should thank is Lapras. Without him, he wouldn't have brought back Mr Puffin and Kumajirou," Malaysia explained to the two men. Iceland took a glance at Lapras. " You have a very unique pet, Malaysia. You should bring him about sometime to my home in Reykjavik," said Iceland. " You and him are welcome anytime."

" Same goes for my country," Canada whispered. " Kumajirou would like some company other than myself," he explained. Malaysia was touched. " _Terima Kasih,"_ she thanked the both of them. " And the two of you are welcome to my country as well."

" Malaysia," Iceland called her.

" Yes, Iceland?"

" What is your country like?"

As the three owners were busy chatting, the trio were exhausted and the three of them rested next to each other with Lapras next to Kumajirou and Mr Puffin on top of the waterhorse. As he closed his eyes, Lapras thought about his adventures._ ' I should go on adventures more often. Maybe I'll ask Malaysia if I can go to the World Meeting too,'_ he thought to himself.

When he thought about his companions, he smiled in his sleep. " We're a team," he murmured.

And that's how it should be.

THE END

* * *

**Yeah! So sad that this is the end. But don't worry, I will write more stories about them, Malaysia and maybe a little parody of some movies. **

**Please review!**


End file.
